Discovery
by PinkString99
Summary: A quick sketch of an idea born from My Lawyer and I and Who Cares, up-and-coming manga and romance novels. Mega-closeted Vincent is a high school student with attitude and long hair, and the mysterious Zac is new to school with possibly even more attitude. What happens when Zac encroaches on Vincent's territory, at school, and on the dance floor?


Discoveries

A Crossover for MLI/WC

Vincent looked over, bored in the back row of a class he couldn't even remember the name of. He had slept through the introduction of the new student, so he was a little surprised to see an unfamiliar face glaring at the blackboard. _That's my move,_ Vincent frowned, also glaring at the board. The instructor said something about a quiz and passed them out, but Vincent couldn't take his eyes off the new kid.

He was blond, with a flawless complexion and a frown that seemed fake. His hair was slicked back, down to his collar, and Vincent found himself briefly wondering what it would look like messy. His thoughts quickly shifted to keeping his reputation and territory at the school solid. He was the cool one, the bad one, the punk. He couldn't let someone else cramp his style. But he would observe first.

Zac was not pleased the instructor had introduced him with his full name, so he had purposefully ignored the class and been disrespectful. The quiz was easy though, and he didn't see a reason to trash his grades yet. He turned it in first and left the class seconds before the bell rang, with enough time for the teacher to try to yell at him just before the stampede of students followed. He went to his locker and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, then he went to the end of the hall to smoke one and sell the others. _Maybe I can get Max and I some fast food tonight with one pack. These kids look fuckin' rich._

Vincent was disturbed to see the new blond smoking in his spot at the end of the hall where the cameras couldn't see. He waited a bit to see what happened when his usual cluster of punks turned the corner on schedule. Vincent spied from a distance as they tried to play tough in front of Zac, but minutes later Zac had sold his entire pack to the group at jacked prices. Vincent turned the other way, frustrated. _I have to get him to back off… or befriend him. I have to out-punk him, _he thought. He turned to face them, but they had disappeared to the buses already. Vincent would have to wait another day.

Instead of going straight home on a Friday night, he decided to head to a bar he knew would let him in. He lit a cigarette at the outdoor bar and puffed slowly, trying to relax after some girl drama earlier in the day. The noise picked up suddenly, and he turned to see Zac smashing a beer into his face and shot-gunning it in seconds. He nearly dropped his cigarette. _How did the new kid find this place so fast!_ He puffed faster and burned through the cigarette then flicked it away. He moved closer when he noticed a few other familiar faces from school, and they called out to him.

"Vincent!"

"Vince!"

"Check this guy out, he's slamming 'em left and right!" Zac belched in response, smashing the can down into the bar. The female bartender came over to clear the cans and scold them, but Zac winked at her and complimented her wolf tattoo, quickly getting her off his case.

_Shit, he's smooth with girls, too…_ Vincent was getting madder by the minute.

"So he can toss-" Vincent checked one unopened can- "7% beers. Big deal," he huffed.

"Then why don't you put your liquor where your mouth is and do some shots with me?" Zac said, getting close to Vincent. Vincent suddenly realized how much taller Zac was as he looked up at the suddenly dangerous-looking blond. "Your friends here said my rounds are on them since I'm new. Great guys. You want in?"

"Yeah, shoot him down!" One guy cheered.

"I can drink you under the table," Vincent boasted, "especially since you already started."

"Already. You guys got a Fireball kind of thing here?"

"Sake shots," Vincent grinned.

"Ooh, even better. Alright then." Vincent then picked up that Zac had a bit of a Japanese accent. He'd been hoping he was a lightweight American. Zac called the bartender back over and got ten shots of sake lined up. "One every three seconds," he told Vincent. Vincent smoothed his loose hairs back around his messy bun and nodded.

"Fine then." He grabbed a glass and glared at Zac.

"Ready?" Zac grabbed his own glass. "Go!"

Zac slammed the first shot on the bar before Vincent had swallowed.

"That's good shit!" He laughed. Vincent slammed his down so hard it shattered and cut into his hand. Zac burst out laughing. "Calm down, tiger! Eh, see with the stripe? No! No-no-no, not tiger-"

"You talk too much," Vincent said, casually taking the next two shots. Zac paused and caught up with a light glare.

"Skunk. For that nasty attitude. Pepe Le Pew!" He cackled. Vincent gritted his teeth and took the second-to-last shot, starting to feel a little dizzy. Zac looked completely unfazed as he followed Vincent. "How you doin' there, Wobbly?"

"My name isn't Wobbly! Or skunk! Or Peppy Lips! It's Vincent!" He shouted, getting worked up.

"Peppy lips," Zac started laughing so hard he was snorting.

"I bet the girls love that laugh."

"I bet the girls love your peppy lips!" Zac said, his words hard to understand under his wheezing laughter. "Let's see how good they are-" He took his last shot and planted a sake-wet kiss on Vincent's lips, sucking on him lightly. The guys watching started jeering and making noise. Vincent froze up, face erupting in dark red blush. "I think I win! You dinnit finsh yer shawts!" Zac slurred, starting to sway. Vincent wiped his mouth in disgust and slammed his last shot. He balanced the shot glass sideways along his knuckles.

"Hey. Want to see a bar trick?" He said, denying that he was seeing two of Zac.

"Whatcha got, Pepe?" Zac chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning closer. Vincent spun the glass on his knuckles and then shot forward with a punch aimed at the Zac on the right. He would have had a perfect sucker punch in Zac's jaw if he'd picked the right one from his double-vision. Zac dodged to the side in a delayed reaction and gasped. "What the fuck man!"

"Keep your homo ass away from mine!" Vincent said as the glass shattered against the wall and he recovered from the missed swing. Zac grinned, all teeth, and crowded against Vincent suddenly, pushing him a bit more towards the dance floor and away from the bar.

"What, this ass?" He grabbed Vincent's ass through his jeans and groped him firmly, with all of Vincent's posse watching to see who won the fight for dominance. Vincent blushed and froze again as Zac squeezed and rubbed his plump denim cheeks. "You got a girl's ass," Zac muttered under his breath with a hungry look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, faggot!" Vincent shoved Zac off.

"Me? You're the one getting all red about it!" Zac laughed as he stumbled back.

"Stop LAUGHING!" Vincent aimed again and made contact this time, landing a solid kick to Zac's gut followed by a left jab to the cheekbone. Zac stumbled back into the bar, his smile turning to a frown for the first time that night.

"I thought we were getting somewhere, Shorty," Zac hissed. He suddenly looked twice as tall and wide as he stood straight up, no hunch, no hands in pockets. Vincent couldn't finish his step backwards before Zac returned with a straight punch to the nose, shaking his hand out afterwards. Vincent's friends dropped in to defend him and descended upon Zac, but Zac held his own fairly well. He took one hit for every three he returned, but he was tiring fast with the alcohol in his system. Vincent dabbed his nose with his sleeve and took his hair down to tie it up tighter.

"Get his faggot ass!" Vincent urged.

"Takes one to know one, Rapunzel," Zac said from inside the cluster of high-testosterone high school students. "What's with that long hair anyways, you throwin' insults like you hidin' something! Y'all hang out with this homo?" He grinned evilly, making eye contact with each of Vincent's posse. They slowly started to turn against him, questioning his reputation. "I bet he smokes with two fingers and his wrist bent out," Zac added.

"What the fuck? Everyone does!" Vincent scoffed. He noticed he was starting to lose support and grew cold with fear, then instantly hot again with rage. He suddenly erupted on Zac with a flurry of martial arts kicks, flying and swirling too fast for the blond to keep up with. Zac hit the floor with his face after the fifth kick and stayed down, too dizzy to stand. "Keep your grimy hands off me, gaijin," he said and then spat on Zac. Zac was going to leave and spread nasty rumors the next day, but the spit reminded him of his father. He ground his fist into the floor and stood back up.

"I'll make you drink through a straw for a month for that," he growled, rising up again. Vincent realized as Zac towered over him once more that he had used all his energy on that burst of angry adrenaline and was now defenseless. Zac clasped his hands together and swung his arms for a devastating backhand that sent Vincent sprawling backwards. Then, before either of them could do more damage to each other, they were hoisted up by men much larger than each of them and carried then thrown out of the bar. They landed next to each other in the alley next to the dumpsters, glaring at each other between waves of consciousness.

"That was your fault," they both said at the same time.

"My fault! You were the one rubbing up on me like some tranny!" Vincent snapped as he rolled over. Zac sat up.

"It was a fucking joke, kid, and it worked because you overreacted!" Zac pulled another pack of cigarettes out and shuffled through his jacket. "FUCK!"

"What!" Vincent stood and held himself up against the wall.

"I lost my FUCKING lighter in the bar somewhere!" Vincent laughed mockingly in response. "Ugh, I need a smoke after a fight…" Vincent was feeling some shakes, too, that he knew he could calm down with a smoke. He huffed and pulled his own lighter out.

"You don't mind my _faggot_ hands on your lighter?" Zac smirked, his mouth a little slack from the fight and the booze.

"As long as you light me one, too," Vincent shrugged, coming down from the adrenaline.

"You came out of nowhere with those kicks. Where'd you practice?"

"TV," Vincent shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. Zac lit his own cigarette then handed Vincent one and lit it for him, pocketing the light and the cigs.

"You held up pretty well when they ganged up on you. I guess," Vincent admitted as he let out a long breath. Zac turned slightly to hide his growing problem, but not before Vincent noticed. "What the fuck is that," he demanded.

"Why are you looking?" Zac blushed as he tried to look tough again. "Just- it stinks back here, let's get outta here."

"Still got a lot of night left but there aren't many bars close by that'll let us in.

"You don't have a fake?" Zac pulled out his wallet and showed Vincent his fake ID.

"No, how the hell did you get one?"

"Not telling," Zac smirked. "I'll get us some booze and we can grab a room, keep the party going." Vincent was surprised by the offer, then appalled.

"Did you say grab a room?"

"Uh, yeah," Zac swaggered towards the sidewalk. "Where else are we gonna drink? I might have a fake but I'm not pushing this area's container laws," he scoffed. "It's on me, what are you complaining about?"

"Fine," Vincent rolled his eyes and followed. Zac walked with him in silence until he found a liquor store, then bought a couple bottles and some mixers. "Get ready to get fucked up!" He announced loudly as he came out of the store. "We gotta hurry, I'm sobering up already." Vincent was still wobbling as he walked. "You should not have tried to match me, Shorty."

"Not my name," Vincent growled.

"Pepe," Zac smirked as they walked.

"No!"

"Le."

"Ugh."

"Pew," Zac laughed and snorted.

"That idiot cartoon was a big-time stalker. I'm not like that at all!"

"Fine," Zac sighed. He walked up to a motel and started to head inside when Vincent stopped. "What?"

"What do you mean, what? This is a love hotel!"

"And?" Zac shrugged. "They're cheaper than regular hotels. No one's gonna see or think anything of it, it's like two-oh-fuck in the morning. Unless you want to pay for a nice room?"

"Fine, fine!" Vincent barged into the lobby.

Zac didn't lose any of his charm in his inebriated state as he purchased a room from the older woman at the counter.

"Room three-_sixty-nine_," he emphasized to Vincent with a giggle. Vincent rolled his eyes. They rode the elevator in awkward silence until Zac tried to crack a soda open and it sprayed all over him. Vincent burst out laughing, nearly falling over as the elevator door opened to their floor.

"Dumb ass."

"Yack it up," Zac rolled his eyes. He slurped the spill off the bottle as he walked a zig-zag line to the room. He fumbled with the room key for a while until Vincent snatched it from him and opened the door. He walked in and promptly collapsed on the bed, tired from the alcohol. Zac eyed him and licked his lips.

"Hey!" Zac smacked him on the ass as hard as he could. "What do you think you're doing!"

"OW!" Vincent rolled over, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"No sleeping! We have partying to do!" Zac turned on some loud Biggie and Tupac music. He then poured some Jack and Coke and thrust a cup into Vincent's face. "Drinking games!"

"How about we play the one where we finish our drinks?" Vincent said, uninterested. He was concentrating on ignoring the shelf on the far wall with an obscene selection of sex toys, tools, and accessories.

"Boring. Let's play Truth or Dare. And every truth you don't answer, you have to finish your cup," Zac grinned, plopping onto the floor with his long legs spread out.

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zac grinned, sitting on the floor.

"Finish your cup," Vincent smirked.

"Lame!" Zac huffed and chugged his drink in a few seconds, and then he refilled it. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Vincent sipped his cup. Zac gave him a dangerous, shark-like grin of pearly whites.

"How deep are you in the closet?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Vincent nearly choked.

"Have you ever wanted to be with another dude? Simple question. No one around to punch you for it," Zac said, spreading his arms and spilling some of his drink on the carpet.

"I'm not answering stupid questions like that," Vincent muttered, trying not to let his eyes fall on what must have been Zac's pants just folding awkwardly at the crotch, and what certainly was not an American-sized bulge.

"Finish your cup, then," Zac demanded.

"Fine." Vincent tilted it back and chugged. "Oh, God, that's strong," Vincent cringed and gripped his head.

"American-made, baby!" Zac laughed, sipping his. "Come on, keep it going!"

"Truth or dare?" Vincent said, handing Zac his cup. Zac refilled it with just soda but ghosted adding the Jack for appearances.

"Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to be with another dude, faggot?" Vincent emphasized the last word defensively. Zac got up and handed Vincent his cup of soda, standing tall over the teen sitting on the bed.

"You could say that, _faggot_," Zac said, leaning down closer. "You seem to like that word a lot. Any particular reason?"

"Hey, it was my question, not yours!" Vincent scooted off to the side.

"Alright," Zac shrugged, standing up straight. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Vincent barked, sipping his drink and not noticing the difference. Zac set his drink on the table and sat down on the bed next to Vincent.

"I'm gonna help you overcome that fear of faggotry," Zac smirked, leaning back. "I dare you to climb over and sit on my lap. Right here. Facing me," he said slowly, patting his thighs.

"What the fuck? No! I'll finish my drink again!"

"That was the option for turning down truth. You can't turn down a dare. Or do you want me to tell all your buddies about the night you got so drunk I had to take you to the closest hotel, and you threw yourself at me?" Vincent went even more red than he'd already been from the drinks.

"You fucking wouldn't. It's your word against mine, and they've known me longer," he hissed, scooting away. Zac wrapped an arm around Vincent's waist and pulled him closer, his long fingers creeping around Vincent's hip.

"And you saw how much that influenced their decisions tonight," Zac said.

"You're suddenly very articulate," Vincent grumbled.

"So are you. Put your drink down and do your damn dare," Zac said, his eyes more serious. Vincent didn't want to lose his reputation and went ahead with what Zac was saying. He set his drink next to Zac's on the table and came back, looking nervous. Zac leaned back on his elbows, grinning. Vincent gritted his teeth.

"I need to know you're not going to tell anyone."

"I'd rather have more friends than enemies. I won't tell anyone if you don't give me reason to," he threatened like he was telling a joke with a solid punchline. Vincent's skin crawled as he placed a knee on the bed next to Zac's thigh and then followed with the other on the opposite side. Zac watched him hungrily. "Besides, I don't want you to tell them about me either."

"So, you _are_ a fucking homo," Vincent said, about to climb back off. Zac wrapped an arm around his waist firmly.

"I never said I was gay. You never asked what I was. You just assumed."

"Then what are you?" Vincent asked, pulling away from his touch. He froze when Zac sat up more and something very warm and hard pressed up against his inner thigh.

"I'm bi. I like the best of both worlds, and you seem like just the right thing," he grinned. He grabbed Vincent's face with his free hand and kissed him, tasting like the Jack-ladled soda he'd just had. Vincent, to his own surprise, didn't pull away immediately.

"What do you mean, 'best of both worlds?'" Vincent asked in a hushed voice. Zac grabbed his ass firmly in both hands.

"This small, feminine body, with beautiful hair and curves, and that sassy, spicy attitude to match. You're a nice package. Here, too, I bet," Zac smirked as he moved one hand around to the front and groped Vincent between the legs. Vincent yelped and covered his mouth.

"Stop it! I did my dare, now let me go!"

"I don't think I will. You know you like it," Zac grinned, pressing on him harder and squeezing his ass again. Vincent placed his fists against Zac's chest. He tried to tell himself it was to push Zac away, but the shirt fabric between his tightening fingers said otherwise. His lips were pressed thin together as he squeezed his eyes shut. "See? We both want something, and we'll feel better in the morning. No one has to know."

"Promise me," Vincent glared at him, unable to fight him off as his vision went blurry for the sixteenth time since they arrived at the hotel.

"On my honor," Zac said, "Pepe."

Zac smirked. Vincent frowned and shot forward, latching onto Zac's neck and kissing a little bruise into his skin. Zac bit into his bottom lip and tilted his head back, dizzy with alcohol and now doubly dizzy from the sudden rush of pleasure. His hands roamed around Vincent on autopilot, one dipping around into his pocket to feel his plump, firm ass and the other working slowly on his belt and button. Vincent shirked the shoulders of his jacket off, feeling hot as he moved to another spot on Zac's neck. He didn't want to admit to himself how good the other smelled. Like cigarettes and beer, and a thin layer of expensive cologne and hair gel. Zac forced his liquor-lazy eyes to stay open as he finally got his hand down into Vincent's front. The teen on Zac's lap gasped and rested his head against Zac's collarbone as the taller wrapped his hand around him, stroking him through his briefs.

"You stopped talking so much," Zac muttered, pressing his palm firmly against the head with each stroke.

"You're still talking too much," Vincent muttered. Zac kissed him again, swallowing Vincent's moan as he squeezed him tighter. "Hot," Vincent complained.

"Thanks, I get that a lot," he laughed softly. Zac's laughter faded into a breathy moan as Vincent started sucking on the other side of his neck. "Ooh, fuck…" He rolled his hips at Vincent, more than ready to move faster. His phone died and the music disappeared, but their heavy breaths and deep groans filled the space plenty.

Zac lifted his knee between Vincent's legs and pulled his hand away, followed quickly by a whine of neglect. He shoved off the foot of the bed to scoot them closer to the middle and then started working on Vincent's clothes. He pushed the jacket off the rest of the way and tossed it off the bed. Vincent blushed as he found himself grinding down towards Zac, looking for more friction.

"Hayaku," Vincent muttered.

"Patience," Zac chuckled, gripping his hips to still him. He ran his hands up slowly, bringing Vincent's shirt up with them. He pushed the hem of the shirt into Vincent's mouth, pleased when Vincent took it obediently between his teeth. "You look so good like that," Zac muttered. Vincent swayed from side to side with the imbalance from their drinking, looking like a tired dancer. Zac wasted no time licking and biting up Vincent's side, smirking at each flinch and shiver. "Calm down, I won't hurt you." He started to focus on Vincent's pert, pink nipple, rolling it carefully between his teeth and tongue until the shorter teen was a moaning mess on his lap. Then, he switched and did it again, keeping two fingers on the first as he attacked the second. Vincent took his shirt off and tossed it across the room, looking savage and ready for more. "Let your hair down," Zac said, giving Vincent a smile that was suddenly too sweet and gentle. Vincent was surprised by the look he was getting and took his hair down slowly, letting it fall around his shoulders. "Nice," Zac smirked. He wrapped a hand behind his neck and kissed him again, nipping at the other's lips as he rolled his hips again. Vincent moaned into his mouth, starting to fuss with his own pants.

Zac started trying to catch up. He stripped layers until his torso was bare before Vincent. Vincent took the opportunity to suck a few dark spots into Zac's ribs and navel. Zac leaned far back on his elbows as Vincent explored his body, both of their erections twitching in excitement at every bit of pressure. Vincent leaned over Zac, looking a bit more relaxed than before.

"What are you looking at?" Vincent huffed, brushing his hair back and frowning with puffy, red lips.

"I'm not really sure, but it's sure fun to look at," Zac chuckled. He then rolled over with Vincent in his lap and went to all fours over him. Vincent's eyes spun a little as he adjusted after the roll.

"Dizzy…"

"That's okay." Zac kissed him hungrily, tasting his mouth and claiming it. He pressed their hips together a few times, teasing.

"Stop dry humping me and get on with it," Vincent snapped.

"Oh?" Zac grinned. "Eager now, are we, Pepe?"

"Not my name," he growled, rolling his hips up at Zac. Zac ran a hand up Vincent's chest and pinched his nipple hard, rolling it between his fingers. Vincent moaned a little louder at this, covering his mouth.

"No, don't cover it up," Zac said, grabbing his wrist and pinning it over his head. "I want to hear you through the whole thing." He kicked his own pants off and then pulled Vincent's off as well, grinning wider once they were both nude on the bed. "Mm, missing a few things though…" He got up and went to the shelf, his manhood bobbing around proudly as he walked. Vincent would never admit that he couldn't keep his eyes off it. _Where the fuck does he think he's putting that behemoth?_ Zac came back with a condom and lube. "I'll be nice to you, I guess, if you promise not to fall asleep."

"Sure?" Vincent said, getting nervous again.

"Watch me. I want you to see everything and be loud about it," Zac said, eyes on Vincent as he drizzled some lube into his hand and over his fingers. Vincent swallowed and tensed. "Relax." He pressed two fingertips against his entrance, spreading Vincent's knees slowly. Vincent shivered from the cold liquid and tried to relax, too far gone to be scared or say no. Zac pressed one in slowly, quickly followed by a second to speed things along. Vincent cringed, trying to avoid how awkward it felt. Suddenly, he felt a deep, heavy vibration in his core that drew a long moan from his lungs. "There it is," Zac smiled, rubbing his fingertips on Vincent's spot. He added a third and found the spot again, attacking it until Vincent was a mess on the bed, arching and moaning as waves of electricity rippled underneath his hot, shimmering skin. Zac started pumping his fingers into Vincent, listening with sick pleasure to the wet sounds it made and grinning as Vincent lost his mind to the feelings.

"Zac!" Vincent cried, starting to spread his legs wider. Zac felt his heart jump.

"You ready for more?" Vincent nodded reluctantly, looking up at Zac with pouting eyes.

"Alright, alright." Zac tore the condom open with his teeth and spat out the strip of packaging. He quickly unrolled the latex onto his waiting member and stroked the rest of the lube onto it. He gave Vincent a little bit of a show, pulling himself off for a few seconds and rolling his thumb over the head to give himself little chills. He lined up with Vincent and scooped his leg over his shoulder. "Nice and flexible," Zac praised, kissing Vincent's thigh. Vincent rolled his hips back at Zac.

"C'mon…," he muttered with a shameful look.

"Here you go," Zac said, watching Vincent as he entered slowly. Vincent squeezed his eyes shut, not enjoying the discomfort of the stretch.

"You're too fucking big!" Vincent squirmed. Zac held back a laugh for the first time that night and leaned down over Vincent.

"Look at me." Vincent looked up, staring into his eyes, and didn't really notice as Zac leaned even closer to press the rest of his length in. He went in smoothly, making a throaty noise when he was all the way to the base. Vincent glanced down to see them locked together, and the sight made him clench with excitement and pleasure. He moaned at the squeeze, as did Zac, who could barely contain himself. "I need to move," Zac groaned.

"No, no, wait-" Vincent pleaded. Zac pressed both hands into the mattress and tilted his hips back then snapped back in suddenly, groaning at the feeling. Vincent cried out.

"Oh, fuck, it's been too long," Zac moaned. He hunched over Vincent, his eyes suddenly dark and carnivorous. Vincent fell deeper into his dizzy, blissful trance as the blond monster over him started a new attack. Zac grabbed his hips with a bruising grip and started to slam into him at a quick, brutal pace. Each entrance through Vincent's tight rings of muscle was complete pleasure, filling Zac's head with fuzz and passion. The room spun around them both as Vincent started, ever so slightly, to meet Zac's rough pace. He whimpered and murmured under Zac, unable to do much else as he took each hit. His erection leaked between them, begging to be touched. Zac swatted Vincent's hand out of the way as the shorter reached for relief. Instead, Zac took Vincent in one hand and started stroking him in time with his pace. Well, he was trying to keep his rhythm somewhat through the boozy haze. Zac looked down at Vincent, trying to get him to feel good, too, since he knew he wouldn't last long. He dipped in for another kiss, feeling a warm pooling in his stomach as Vincent kissed him back with a lazy, folding tongue. Zac's thrusts became harder, shorter, and more desperate, like he was trying to slam his partner into climax. Vincent grabbed the blanket suddenly, gasping.

"I- I-" He stammered wordlessly.

"I know. Me too. Do it with me," Zac ordered, squeezing him in his spiraling strokes. Vincent lost feeling in the leg strung over Zac's shoulder as the taller tried to bend him in half with his firm, full-weight thrusts.

"ZAC!" Vincent cried out as he came, blossoming pleasure between their stomachs. Zac followed closely, his own climax nudged out by the sound of his name in Vincent's needing voice. He spasmed a little, shuddering into Vincent as he spilled out. He was suddenly aware of the thin layer of slick sweat coating his body as a few rivulets went down his chest, face, and back. He trembled a little, panting over Vincent. Vincent promptly passed out beneath him. Zac held onto his own consciousness long enough to remove the condom and get himself and Vincent wiped down a little. He picked Vincent up and rolled him under the covers, then crawled in with him. He wrapped his arms around the other, used to having a partner or a body pillow, and big-spooned him with a smile and a half-hard erection back between his supple cheeks. He fell quickly into the dark, heavy sleep of a night of drinking and sex, enjoying the smell of the room and Vincent's stripy hair.


End file.
